Fate, Friendship and Flux
by GFSista
Summary: There is an island where children are trained with illegal flux. When two of them break out, what happens?
1. The Sweet Escape

Fate, Friendship and Flux

Hiya guys! Here's a new story for ya! Since my first story was so successful, I wonder if this can surpass it! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Galactik Football or anything related to it. But my OC's belong to me! Steal them and I'll cyber-stalk you, mwahahaha.

* * *

(Roxanne POV)

I stood in the centre of the field, waiting for the robots to arrive. Soon 2 robots surrounded me. I tied my long brown into a bun and waited for the attack.

One robot jumped at me but I stuck my right foot out and gave it a roundhouse kick. It crumpled on the floor whilst I concentrated on the other robot. I ran up to it and jumped in the air, feeling my essence swirl around me. When I landed, I used my fist to smash in the robot's middle. It fell to the ground, completely destoryed. I stood in the centre, smiling, thinking that these sessions were getting easier.

"Alright Roxanne, that's all for today. You're getting much better, your force is very strong today." said my Superior. I saluted him and walked out of the room.

"Roxanne! Girl, you are so great! How do you do it?!" asked Kara, my best friend, as we walked to our dorm.

"I don't know! I just practise alot." I said

"Do you know the update?" she whispered just as soon as we were away from our Superior

"What is it? Can we access the files?" I panicked

She simply grinned and said "Yes. I have our's under my bed" Kara said as soon as we walked into our dorm. Thank God no on was in. Kara knelt down and took 2 thick files from under her bed. She handed one to me.

"Finally my history!" I grabbed it from Kara and sat on my bed "To think that soon, we'll all be able to go home! We'll all be free at last!"

"I know! Thank God for you Roxanne. If it wasn't for your curiousity, we wouldn't know anything!"

"Just a few more days and we'll be out of here. To think that we thought this place was our home. We've been so brainwashed!"

"Lets read these files..."

BANG!!

Kara was cut off from a loud noise which ripped off our dorm door. Our Superior stood in the doorway with 2 armed robots.

"I knew something was up." he said with a snarl "Get them!"

One robots threw a sleeping gas into our room. I struggled to stay awake but the gas was too strong...

* * *

(Normal POV)

Roxanne had been swearing and trying to get out the rope which bound her to chair. Kara was doing the same. They were

"It's useless trying to get out." said the Superior "So you were thinking of freeing everyone were you? I have no idea how you got into the system but I promise you, you won't see the light of day once I'm through with you." he yelled at me

"I want to go home! Sooner or later I'm going to get out! I'll tell everyone that you've been kidnapping children and training them for a war! You sick bastard! By the way, your breath kicks! Ever heard of mouthwash?!"

The superior slapped Roxanne across the face and said "Well, it looks as if I'm going to have to eliminate you for good."

All the colour in Roxanne's face drained out as he pulled out a gun from his desk. Roxanne's fear had suddenly melted away and was replaced with unmatched rage. As the Superior was preparing to shoot, Roxanne felt her essence stronger than ever. With a huge amount of energy, the ropes around her became loose and she aimed a streak of blue energy at the Superior. He fell to the ground, unconscious. Roxanne didn't think twice. She ran up to Kara and untied her.

"We need to escape now!" Roxanne said

"Huh? What about the others?" Kara said, confused

"There's no time to get everyone out! By the time we tell everyone the Superior will sound the alarm and he'll find us an kill us! We need to get to a ship and get to a safe place." said Roxanne whilst grabbing their

"So what can we do then?"

Roxanne pondered "I need you to get to our dorm and gather some clothes and supplies for us! Do it quickly!"

With a nod, Kara ran out of the office like a flash. Within 10 seconds she had returned with 2 bags.

"Great! Let's get to the port!" yelled Roxanne and the girls ran to the port

It was pandemonium. Robots tried to block their way but Roxanne shot at them with her essence, completely destorying them. The girls passed some of their friends and yelled to them "We'll be back for you, I promise!". The runaways reached the port, with Roxanne shooting all of them while Kara got a ship. Breathless, Roxanne slumped into a chair in the pilots cabin.

"Wow. That was awesome! Despite robots wanting to kill us" Kara laughed shakily

"Yeah. Can you fly this thing?"

"Let me just get the engines fired up. What a cute ship!"

Roxanne sighed "You and your machines." Roxanne pulled a photo from her file and stared at it intently. It was a picture of a man smiling at the camera whilst wrapping his arm around a woman with black hair.

"So where are we going, girl?" Kara asked

Roxanne murmured "Akillian."

* * *

Interesting, isn't it? Well I think so! I hope you like it! Please (as always) R&R!  
Luv GFSista xXx


	2. The Discovery

Fate, Friendship and Flux

A new chapter, hope you guys like it!

* * *

Chapter 2

(Normal POV)

It was 3 months since the Snow Kids had won the Galactik Football Cup and they were all on holiday chilling and relaxing. Mei had invited D'Jok and Micro-Ice to go on holiday with her to Bethoa. Thran and Ahito had gone to Geneva with their cousin Yuki and her family. Tia had gone back to the Obia Moon to spend some quality time with her parents. Rocket couldn't be bothered to go on holiday and was relaxing on Akillian with his family, with Aarch being a regular visitor. The new season was due to start in 3 days and Rocket was driving to his cave on his snowmobile to get some of his football materials. As he was driving he saw a black shuttle flying dangerously low in the sky. _"Mmm, I wonder what's up with the pilot?" _he thought.

* * *

"Stupid ship!" cursed Roxanne "Is there any way to stop us from crashing?"

"No, ever since we crashed into a meteor, the blasters have been crushed." Kara analysed "At this velocity, we are certain to crash."

"So basically we are going so fast, we are gonna be smashed into pulp! Crap!" shrieked Roxanne

* * *

Rocket had gathered his materials and had time to reflect on these past few months. His family was reunited and his parents were getting remarried. All thanks to a very special girl whom he loved dearly. He couldn't wait to see Tia, to hold her in his arms and to tell her how much he loved her. As he was driving back to his house, he saw the same black shuttle with black smoke coming out of it, heading for the ground. He gasped, major deja vu hitting his mind.

"Do you think you could use your essence to slow down the shuttle, Roxanne?!" Kara shouted

"I'll try!"

Roxanne concentrated hard and created a slide of blue energy for shuttle to travel. However, the ship was travelling too fast and it crashed onto hard snowy ground, with Roxanne getting knocked out and Kara getting a cut on her head.

Rocket immediately drove up to the crash site praying that the ship wouldn't explode. He ran up to the ship and was thankful that the door was ripped open. He saw two girls, one knocked out and one awake.

"Are you okay?" Rocket asked a girl with cropped blonde hair and dark blue eyes

"Yeah! Despite us crashing to a hard ground, getting a cut and my best friend getting knocked out, I'm great!"

"Right then. What's your name?"

"I'm Kara. That's Roxanne. I'll walk and you can carry Roxanne." Kara said walking out of the ship with two bags and two thick files.

_"Geez, she's scarcastic." _thought Rocket whilst carrying a girl with long chocolate brown hair to his snowmobile. The ship suddenly exploded, the force throwing all three people to the ground.

"Ah man! I was hoping I could repair the shuttle. Well let's get going then." said Kara grabbing the first seat on the snowmobile.

"Excuse me? That's my seat. You can carry your friend." said Rocket passing Roxanne to Kara

"You footballers. Don't think I haven't seen you flaunt yourself on Holo-TV." sighed Kara whilst moving one seat back

"What! Flaunt myself?!" said Rocket, surprised at this girl's mouth "I'm the one that saved you. I'm the one that's gonna take to my house for care! For all I know you could be criminals on the run. You should be thanking me!"

"Dude, do I look like a criminal to you?"

Rocket sighed, started up the engine and drove back to his house. _"Let's hope she's more polite to my parents."_ he thought.

* * *

"Mum? Dad? Aarch?" shouted Rocket as he stepped into his house, lying Roxanne down on the sofa.

"Rocket? What's the matter?" asked Norata walking into the living room, only to find two strange girls

"We need some medical care here!" yelled Kara "She's unconscious and I have a cut on my head."

"Hey! Can't you be polite!" said Rocket

"No, it's alright. Let me get your mother." said Norata, staring at Roxanne intently and walking out of the room

Kara turned to Rocket and said quietly "Thanks for your help."

"Thank God, I got a thank you! You're welcome." grinned Rocket

"Hello young lady." said Kira, walking in to the living room and gesturing for Kara to sit down "So, where do you come from?"

"That's the thing." Kara murmured "Me and Roxanne are trying to find out where we come from."

"Roxanne?" Kira froze

"Yeah that's her name. What about it?"

Kira seized Kara's shoulders and asked "Do you know her parents?!"

"Woah! Lady, Roxanne don't know her parents."

Kira let go of Kara's shoulders and murmured "Oh God, oh God."

"Mum?" Rocket said timidly "What's the matter?"

"Kara... are you there." Roxanne said quietly. She opened her eyes to reveal golden-amber eyes

"Yeah I'm here girl." Kara turned to Kira "Are you okay, lady?"

"Norata... you need to explain this... to Rocket." Kira managed to speak

With a sigh Norata began "Rocket, I'm sorry I've never told you this. You have a twin sister."

"What!" Rocket screeched

Kara's jaw dropped.

"When you're born Rocket, the midwife told us there was another baby, a girl. We were thrilled of course and we named the girl Roxanne but there was a problem. As you were laid down in separate cots, a different midwife wanted to do a check up on the babies."

Norata took a breath before continuing his story "Before either of us knew it the midwife snatched Roxanne and was about to grab you Rocket but I punched her before she could. She began to run out of the ward but I couldn't run after her because of my prosthetic leg. We were devasted and tried to find Roxanne but it was useless. After Kira and Aarch left I looked after Rocket but I never forgot my baby girl."

Roxanne had been listening to the entire story and some bits made sense to her. She got out the photo from her file and handed it to Kira.

"Is this you?" Roxanne asked

Kira looked at the picture, feeling tears form in her eyes.

"I was taken from birth. That's what my file says. Are you my Mum?"

Kira looked at Roxanne, knowing in her heart that Roxanne was her daughter.

"My baby." Kira whispered. She stood up and hugged Roxanne hard "Thank you God. You've come back to me."

Rocket was amazed and could do nothing but stand in shock. Kara felt so happy for Roxanne but she couldn't help but feel a little jealously seep into her mind. Kira let go of her long lost daughter and smiled

"You look so much like your brother. Well you are twins of course!"

"A sister? Oh that is so cool!" yelled Rocket "To think that I found you in a crash! It's like fate. Wait till the Snow Kids hear about this!"

Roxanne smiled at Rocket "Well big brother, it looks like we have alot to catch up on."

"True." said Norata "Like where have you been for the past sixteen years. Who have you been staying with?"

"Norata! Don't rush her! Let her settle down. I'll show Roxanne and Kara to a room, while you two will prepare dinner. Aarch is coming over as well so I want dinner to be cooked properly, not half raw! Got that?" Kira ordered

"Yes ma'am." said Rocket and Norata simultaneously and walked to kitchen.

"Men. You have to tell more than once to do something, especially with my lot." sighed Kira whilst guiding the two girls up to the spare room. "Get settled in ladies!"

Smiling to herself, Roxanne felt complete for the first time in her life.

* * *

Yay! Roxanne has family! Next chapter coming soon!  
Luv GFSista xXx


	3. The Essence

Fate, Friendship and Flux

Reviews! Thank you ma people!!

* * *

Chapter 3

(Normal POV)

"So let me get this straight. You have a twin sister."

"That's right."

"She was taken at birth and you found her all because her ship crashed."

"Yeah."

"Rah." Aarch sat back trying to digest all this new information and his dinner. Ever since he walked into his brother's house and saw Rocket and Roxanne side by side, he did a double take and asked for two paracetamols "So I have a nephew and a niece now. Wow."

Norata smiled and said "Don't worry Aarch, we are just as surprised as you are. I never thought we would find Roxanne again, but we have."

"Dam right!" said Roxanne, kicking back "Today's been great, hasn't it Kara?"

Kara had spent the day observing her file and trying to find her parents and was snapped out of thoughts by Roxanne giving her a gentle shove.

"Hey earth to Kara!"

"Huh? Yeah today's been great." Kara replied in a dull tone

Roxanne felt slightly distressed about her best friend so she whispered in her ear "Don't worry, we'll find your parents I promise you."

"Aarch? Aren't you staying longer?" asked Rocket, as Aarch was getting his coat

"Sorry Rocket I have to prepare the Academy for the new season. The Holo Trainer isn't working, there's some virus in it and I have to get Clamp or Thran to get it working again."

"Did you say Holo Trainer?" said Kara brightly "I can take a look at it, if you want!"

"You can repair a Holo Trainer?" asked Aarch

"Yeah." sighed Roxanne "This girl loves her machines, she even repaired my hairdryer!"

"Well come over tommorow then. Rocket, I expect to see you at the Academy and in good shape."

"Yes coach." said Rocket, giving him the thumbs up sign

Aarch smiled and walked out.

"Rocket, how does he do that Uncle thing then switch to coach mode?" Roxanne asked

"Oh, I don't know!" smiled Rocket

Most of the evening was spent in conversation with everyone swapping stories and Rocket talking to Roxanne and Kara about his life, until the doorbell rang.

"Oh I wonder who that could be?" said Kira as she answered the door. She came back with a smile on her face and said to Rocket "You have a visitor, sweetheart."

Tia walked into Rocket's living room, beamed at him and said "Hi Rocket."

Rocket couldn't help but get up, wrap his arms round her and kiss her on the lips. Roxanne watched them and couldn't help but yell

"Dude! We are in the room you know!"

Letting go of Tia he said "Sorry Roxanne, I've really missed her."

Tia thought she was hallucinating when she saw Roxanne. She looked at Rocket, then Roxanne and then at Rocket again.

"Rocket, who... what... how..." Tia stammered

"Don't worry darling. I'm his twin sister. The name's Roxanne or you can call me Roxy since you're my brother's girlfriend!"

"I think I need to sit down."

Rocket explained the day's events to Tia, who just nodded at intervals. After the explaination, Tia extended her hand to Roxanne to shake her hand. Roxanne returned the favour by giving Tia a high five. By the end of the evening Tia, Roxanne and Kara were talking non-stop and Rocket felt as if he couldn't get one word in sideways. By the time Tia had to leave Rocket's house, Rocket walked her to the door and gave her another kiss.

"Mmm. Your sister is really nice." said Tia, staring into Rocket's eyes

"She's a bit loud but she's funny. I'll see you tommorow darling."

"Indeed." Tia smiled

As Rocket saw Tia leave he couldn't have felt more happy.

* * *

The Next Day...

"Everybody to the training room! I expect to see you within 15 minutes." Aarch's voice rang throughout the speakers through the Academy. Kara had been up since 5 in the morning trying to fix the Holo Trainer. Much to Clamp's dismay she managed to fix up the trainer. Roxanne had been sleeping in the spare room until Aarch's voice woke her up. After sixteen years of staying in a military academy Roxanne shot up out of bed and prepared for her robot session. She was about to say "Number 23 reporting for session sir!" when the events of yesterday came back to her and she remembered where she was.

15 minutes later all the Snow Kids were gathered in the room and Rocket and Roxanne came in last. All the Snow Kids stared at the two people except for Tia and Thran. Tia had already met Roxanne and Thran was focusing on Kara, who was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Okay as you can see we have two guests. Roxanne is Rocket's twin sister and Kara is Roxanne's best friend who is currently repairing the Holo Trainer. This session I want you to focus on your Flux and your kicks. With the new season starting, all the teams will want to defeat you because you won the Cup. We have to stay focused okay kids?"

"Yes sir!" yelled all the Snow Kids

"Right I want Rocket and Thran in the trainer. Kara is it fixed yet?"

"Yeah sir! Just a few modifications and we are good to go." Kara responded

_"Wow. Not only is she beautiful but she knows her machines." _thought Thran

Rocket and Thran stood in the middle of the Trainer and waited for the familiar white cubes to turn into the pitch.

"Here's the drill. I'm putting in two Rykers Holo Players and I want you two to work together to get the ball away from them. Remember your kicks and your Flux."

Rocket and Thran nodded and both of them walked to the centre. Soon two Holo Players appeared along with the ball. The ball shot into the air and Rocket used the Breath to catch the ball. He landed onto the ground and ran towards the opposite goal, Thran following close behind. Rocket was so focused on the goal he didn't notice a Ryker summoning the Metal Yell. She shot a blast at Rocket and he was thrown onto the ground.

_"Woah, that was strong for a Holo Player!" _thought Rocket

"I re-programmed the Holo Players to make them seem as real as in a real match." explained Kara

Thran was hot on the heels of Ryker player and side tackled her. He jumped into the air using the Breath and booted the ball to Rocket. Rocket had been waiting for the opportunity to shoot so he jumped lightly, did a flip over and the ball landed into the goal.

"Excellent teamwork. Okay I'm setting up a kick session for you."

The green pitch disappeared to reveal two holes in the distance and two balls waiting to be kicked. Rocket took a few steps back, ran up to the ball and kicked it with his right foot. He watched the ball go straight through the hole. Thran did the same. After a few minutes Aarch pulled them out.

"Good training. Thran work on your passing and Rocket you need to be more aware of your surroundings. Tia and Mei prepare for a session..."

* * *

After an hour everyone had trained and Roxanne and Kara were the centre of attention. Thran and Micro-Ice were trying to grab the attention of Kara with Micro-Ice showing off in Holo Trainer.

"Well, Kara what did you think?" asked Micro-Ice

Kara smiled and said "Aww, you're sweet. I think you should minimise the showing off alright?" whilst ruffling his hair

D'Jok laughed and said "She's right Micro-Ice!"

Thran tried to talk to Kara but he kept on getting interupted by Micro-Ice _"Can't he stop talking for 5 minutes!" _he thought. Roxanne talked to Mei about fashion and music but what she longed to do was to go into the Trainer. She went up to Rocket, gently tapped him on the shoulder and asked

"Could you get Uncle Aarch to set me a small session please?"

"You play football?" he said, surprised

"Yeah, it's a great pastime for me." she smiled

"I'll sort it out." said Rocket

* * *

(Roxanne POV)

I stood in the centre of the field, staring at 4 clones running towards me. Taking a deep breath I started to run towards them, the ball at my feet. Soon I felt my essence swirl around me as I ran faster and faster. I unleashed as much energy as I needed to launch myself into the air. I curled myself into a ball as I went up. Uncurling myself I saw the ball and I kicked it with my right foot. I saw it move like a cannonball towards the goal and finally sinking into the net. Feeling extremely pleased with my efforts I landed on the ground and watched the pitch disappear. When I saw the normal training room all mouths were open.

"I'm calling Sonny." said Clamp

"What? Who's Sonny?" I asked walking up to my uncle

"You have the metaflux inside you!" Aarch spoke slowly "You need to get it removed quickly!"

"Metaflux? I've always had the Metaflux inside me. That's how I use my essence..."

"Essence? That's the Breath! How did you get the Metaflux inside you? How do you know about the Metaflux anyway?" asked Aarch. I could see it in his face that he was worried about me.

I was kinda spooked by this sudden revelation and was relieved when Rocket put his hand on my shoulder and said

"Don't worry, you'll be fine, he's just worried about this. You need to tell us everything, Roxy."

"I will." I whispered

* * *

Roxanne has the Metaflux! Micro-Ice and Thran have a crush on Kara! What happens next?! Plz R&R  
Luv GFSista xXx


	4. The Explanation and Agreement

Fate, Friendship and Flux

Enjoy this one!!

* * *

Chapter 4

(Roxanne POV)

The Snow Kids, the techincal staff, Sonny Blackbones and some Pirates sat down in the common room awaiting my explaination of my upbringing and the Metaflux. Dear God, I've never felt so nervous in my entire life. Thank goodness Rocket was sitting next to me.

"Um. I don't know where to start, really." I said

"Just tell it as if it was a story." said Rocket gently

"Okay." I took a deep breath before starting

"At my birth I was kidnapped from my parents and I was brought to this military academy. As long as I can remember, everyone told us that we were orphans and our parents had left us in the care of the Superior.."

"Just before you continue Roxanne, what do you mean by us?" said Sonny Blackbones

"There are others like me. There are about 60 kids, all of them aged from thirteen to sixteen."

"They've never known their parents?" asked Tia

"That's right Tia. When my group of kidnapped children turned five, the academy did this process with us to get the Metaflux inside us. After that we had to train to get our fluxes. I got the Essence.. I mean the Breath when I was six."

"What!" spat Rocket, thumping his fist on a table "Those bastards! Who do they think they are?! Training children! God, I can't imagine what you went through Roxy."

"I know Rocky." I smiled, using a nickname I invented for him earlier that day "For the next ten years everyone trained to use their flux and since the Metaflux is untraceable.."

"The Flux Society didn't know about anything about it." finished Sonny

I nodded and continued "We also learned martial arts and how to use weapons. About 4 months ago due to my curiousity and Kara's hacking skills, we were able to access the mainframe computer of the academy. We learned about everything and we told a number of our friends. We made an escape plan to get everyone out but we were foiled by the Superior. Kara and I had to get out otherwise we would be killed."

"Why did you decide to land on Akillian then?" asked Micro-Ice

"It said in my file that I was taken from Akillian." I said, I turned to Sonny Blackbones "I've promised my friends that I would get them out, will you help me please?"

"Of course we will, I'll do some research and see how we can break them out." said Sonny calmly. He didn't realise what he was helping me with. I jumped up and hugged him hard and yelled "Thank you so much!". When I let him go I think he was a bit embarassed so I just smiled at him.

"Well, that's that. Shall I cook us something?" I said while the others gave me a weird look "What? I can cook you know!"

"It's not that Roxanne. It's just that you've been through alot, how do you stay happy?" said D'Jok

I grinned at him and said "Simple. I just held on to hope for my family."

"That's great. Now can we eat? I'm starving." said Kara

"No problem Kara I'll cook something for you." chippered Micro-Ice. I swear to God he fancies Kara so bad.

"What about Planet Akillian?" suggested Aarch

"Yeah coach!" we all yelled

"We'll get on with our research here." said Clamp "When you come back Roxanne and Kara we'll have the machine ready to extract the Metaflux from you."

I don't know why but I just suddenly bursted into tears and blurted out "Thank you so much, for everything." Damn my hormones! Suddenly Rocket put his arm around me and said

"Hey, that's what friends and family are for, okay?"

"Okay." I murmured wiping tears off my face "Off to Planet Akillian we go!"

* * *

(Normal POV)

The atmosphere in Planet Akillian was great with the public greeting the local champions. Roxanne and Kara quickly got to a table before the public could see Rocket with Roxanne.

"Ahh the public. Don't you just love it Kara?" said Micro-Ice

"Actually it's really annoying. Imagine being followed everywhere by the paps!"

Thran was getting more pissed at Micro-Ice by the minute, not getting to talk to Kara all day. _"Doesn't he ever shut up!" _he thought. Dinner was fantastic, with people coming up to them, buying the Snow Kids drinks and asking them for autographs and Micro-Ice's mother gettting sidetracked when she saw Roxanne and Rocket. Suddenly a team appeared at the entrance of Planet Akillian turning all heads. It was the Shadows including Artegor Nexus. All Snow Kids gulped but D'Jok was keeping a cool head.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Snow Kids." mocked Sinedd

"Well, well, well if it isn't the sore losers." replied D'Jok

"Not for long D'Jok." said Sinedd "We'd like to challenge your team to a friendly match tommorrow."

"What? Just a few days before the new season?!" asked a bemused Rocket

"You heard right Rocket." said Sinedd looking around the table before locking his eyes on Roxanne. Roxanne looked back at him and threw him a dirty look

"What are you staring at Smog Boy?" Roxanne snapped at him

"I'm looking at you. Rocket did you get a girl clone something?" Sinedd laughed

Roxanne wasn't having anybody insult her and get away with it. She got up and punched Sinedd in the chest hard. Stunned by her action, Sinedd stumbled back. Not one to be bested in a fight Sinedd spat

"You little bitch!"

"The feeling is mutual buddy!" snarled Roxanne

"Roxy, sit down." said Rocket quietly. With a slight moan of disappointment she sat down while Rocket addressed Sinedd

"Even if we were to do this match, what's in it for you?" Rocket asked

"Your humilation." Sinedd smirked. the two coaches came to the Snow Kids table and Aarch said

"Do you want to play a friendly match tommorrow guys?" asked Aarch

"If it would mean shutting up this asshole over here then hell yeah." muttered Roxanne

"I'm in for it as well." said D'Jok

Its was agreed, a match would be played tommorrow evening. As Sinedd walked out he yelled

"We shouldn't worry. We'll beat you! And your stupid clone Rocket!"

Roxanne got annoyed so she yelled back "You should worry you egotistical bastard! The Snow Kids are gonna wipe the floor with your poxy team!"

"Roxanne." said Aarch firmly

"What? If you were my age you would have yelled out as well!"

Aarch sighed before speaking "You have to get an early night, we'll be training at 6 in the morning so be ready."

"Yes coach." said all the Snow Kids. They all got up and began to walk back to the Academy. Rocket walked with Tia and Roxanne and said

"Geez Roxanne, I'll try not to get on your bad side."

His sister smiled sweetly and said "Don't worry big brother. It's Sinedd who's getting on my bad side."

Meanwhile the Shadows were walking back to their hotel and Sinedd was thinking about Roxanne _"Who does that bitch think she is!" _hethought _"Too bad she's with the Snow Kids. She acts tough and she looks good" _As soon as Sinedd thought about how she looked, Sinedd smacked himself across his head _"Idiot! You can't be thinking that!". _However how much he told himself to stop, he couldn't shake the image of Roxanne out of his head.

* * *

Stay tuned for the match against the Shadows and more! Please R&R  
Luv GFSista xXx


	5. The Match

Fate, Friendship and Flux

Enjoy this one!!

* * *

Chapter 5  
The Next Day...

(Normal POV)

(Just imagine that earlier that day Kara and Roxanne had the Metaflux removed, Norata and Kira know about Roxanne's upbringing and all Snow Kids trained for the friendly against the Shadows)

"Oh my, oh my. What a dark day for the Snow Kids. The Shadows are leading 3:0 and the Snow Kids midfielder Tia has had her leg injured by a Shadow defender. How will they come back from this current defeat?"

"We are so screwed!" shrieked Mei. The mood in the locker rooms was tense and Rocket was trying to soothe an injured Tia.

"How are we going to come back from this! We haven't had much time to train and I bet the Shadows have been practising since we beat them." said Thran

Roxanne and Kara were sitting on a sofa trying to console the saddened Snow Kids. Just then the door to the locker room opened and revealed Sinedd.

"Ha! I knew you wouldn't be able to beat us. Now you'll know the meaning of humilation!"

While Sinedd went on gloating in the Snow Kids faces, Roxanne was growing more frustrated by the minute.

"I can't take this anymore!" she yelled suddenly. All eyes were now focused on her. She turned to the Snow Kids and said "You guys won the Cup! They didn't! Are you going to let these idiots push you around like you're a bunch of rookies? You guys are going to own the next half I promise you. And as for the cocky person who dares to stand in my presence." she turned to Sinedd and walked up to him "By the end of this game, you'll be the one to know about humilation."

Sinedd was about to say something but Roxanne pushed him into the hallway and closed the door. Roxanne turned to the astounded team and said

"Well? After that speech I'd thought you'd be with me!"

"She's right, we can't throw in the towel!" said D'Jok

"Yeah! We won the Cup not them!" yelled Micro-Ice

"Let's show them what we can do!" jumped Mei

"There's only one problem." said the deep voice of Aarch "Who's going to replace Tia?"

The Snow Kids' joy was shattered. Who was going to replace Tia?

"Can I try?" asked a timid Roxanne "I may not have the Metaflux anymore but I'll do my best."

Aarch turned to Dame Simbai and she responded with a nod "It's a big risk but at least we'll have seven players on the field. I'll get a uniform for you." said Aarch

Clamp came in with a uniform with the number 6 on it. Roxanne took it, feeling joy spread through her. Rocket gave Tia a small kiss on the cheek and whispered "We'll win this for you.". As the Snow Kids walked to the port Rocket said to Roxanne

"That was a great speech. Reminds me of a captain." he smiled and Roxanne blushed slightly

* * *

"The second half is about to start and... hold on a minute! There's a new player on the field! It's a girl with a shocking resemblance to Rocket. Let's hope this new player can bring some freshness to the game."

All fourteen players were gathered on the field in their positions. Roxanne tied her hair into a bun and prepared for the kick off. Sinedd stared hard at Roxanne, feeling a mix and dislike and admiration for her. _"Stop it! Stop it! You have to concentrate!"_ he thought. The ball was released and the game began.

D'Jok and Sinedd jumped into the air, the Breath and the Smog smashing together. Sinedd caught the ball and passed it to a Shadow midfielder. The Shadow player ran towards the Snow Kids end only to be thrown off his feet by a midfielder. Roxanne was quick on her feet and she sprinted down the field. On her way she ran by two Shadows, leaving them confused by her twists and turns. She kicked the ball to Rocket who ran with the Breath and jumped into the air. Filled with dislike for this team and what they did to Tia, he kicked the ball hard hoping it would land into their goal. Indeed the ball slipped through the fingers of the Shadow goalkeeper and landed in the back of the net.

"Excellent goal! That subsitute is on top game! 3:1!" cheered Callie

"Great passing Roxanne!" Rocket yelled

Roxanne smiled, knowing she was making a difference to the game, whereas Sinedd scowled at her. At the kick off D'Jok kicked the ball to Mei who was waiting for the opportunity. She took the ball hoping to pass it to Roxanne but Sinedd teleported in front of Mei, leaving her coughing. Sinedd ran pass Rocket, towards the defence. Thran ran up towards Sinedd, but the striker teleported and was next seen in the air kicking the ball to his fellow striker. To Sinedd's dismay Roxanne intercepted the pass and began to run. Rocket took possession of the ball and found himself surrounded by three Shadows. Seeing a way out he took the ball between his feet and span towards the goal. The Shadow goalie was grinning, waiting for Rocket to shoot. To his surprise Rocket kicked the ball into the air. D'Jok jumped into the air and used his head to move the ball into the goal. The goalie wasn't quick enough and ball landed in the goal.

D'Jok whopped and gave a high five to Rocket.

"Some excellent teamwork out there! Roxanne you're really progessing, keep it up." Aarch said into their headsets

The Snow Kids were on a high, hoping that they could score two more goals which would allow them to win. On the other side the Shadows were amazed by this sudden comeback. Sinedd and a Shadow nodded, deciding on a deadly tactic.

...

"There's 5 minutes left and we are still at 3:2! Look here's Rocket running with the ball. Can the Snow Kids draw?!"

Rocket ran as fast as he could, desperate to see another goal. Suddenly a Shadow teleported behind him, slided on the ground, caught the back of Rocket's ankle using the powerful Smog, throwing the astounded captain into the air and onto the floor. Sinedd and the Shadow smirked at the sight of Rocket knocked out from the force of the flux. Roxanne gasped and ran up to Rocket, elbowing the Shadow out of the way and she yelled at Sinedd

"You disgust me! How dare you!"

"I'm not the one who knocked your friend." Sinedd gave her a dirty grin

"Okay, so you didn't knock him over, but this only proves to me that you can't win without hurting someone! You and your stupid teamate!" Roxanne spat and gave him a withering look. She knelt down beside Rocket and said gently

"You okay big brother?"

"Roxy?" said Rocket faintly "Yeah I'm fine, just a bit woozy but I'll live."

Roxanne extended her hand and helped him get to his feet. As they both walked away Roxanne glared at Sinedd. Sinedd wanted to return the look but somehow he couldn't _"What is happening to me?" _he thought to himself as he walked up to his goal, waiting for the free kick.

D'Jok was about to take the kick when Roxanne gently held his arm and said firmly

"This ball is mine."

Roxanne placed the ball in the correct spot and took a couple of steps back. Breathing deeply she saw Rocket standing beside her, smiling. Roxanne closed her eyes and suddenly felt a huge amount of energy come to her. She opened her eyes, ran up to the ball and kicked it, praying it would land in the right place. Rocket smiled as he saw the ball soar with blue energy into the Shadows goal. As soon as the buzzer rang Roxanne jumped with joy and yelled

"Hell yeah, we've drawed! In your face Smog Boy!" whilst pointing at Sinedd

"It's a draw! But there's only thirty seconds left! Can the Snow Kids win?" said Callie

All players went back to their positions waiting for the ball to appear. Sinedd and D'Jok jumped up and D'Jok caught the ball and kicked it to Roxanne. Roxanne ran like a cheetah, the Breath giving her incredible speed. Keeping an eye on the time she quickly passed the ball to Rocket.

20 seconds left...

Rocket was surprised by a Shadow teleporting in front of him and taking the ball towards the Snow Kids defence. He ran pass Mei and Thran and booted the ball at Ahito. Ahito, quick on his toes, took a stance and hit the ball far down the field.

10 seconds left...

Roxanne saw the ball head for her so she jumped in the air assisted with the Breath and did a flip over to pass to a player

5 seconds left...

Micro-Ice saw his chance and kicked the ball hard into the goal. The Shadow goalkeeper caught the ball but the force the Breath moved him into his own goal. A loud buzzer sounded through the Stadium, signaling the end of the game and a goal

"Goal! The Snow Kids win the friendly! What a fantastic second half!" cheered Callie

All the Snow Kids ran into the locker room full of energy and happiness. They found Sonny Blackbones, Corso, Artie, Bennet and Kara sitting down and talking.

"We won! Isn't it great Kara?" yelled Micro-Ice collasping into a chair

"Yes, that's fantastic. And there's something else." smiled Kara

"What's up sweetie?" asked Roxanne, sitting down beside her

She smiled and said "Sonny helped me to find my parents. My mother's name is Lauren Anderson but my dad is dead."

Micro-Ice froze at the sound of that name and turned to Kara.

"Lauren Anderson?" he whispered

"Yeah, that's her name, why?"

"Th... that's my mum's name." he said silently

"Wait a minute. You two are siblings!" said Roxanne

Kara turned to Micro-Ice and placed her hands on either side of his face and murmured "My brother. You're my brother." She hugged him tightly and Micro-Ice hugged her back.

"Aww, the family is back together! Ain't nothing better than feeling the love! Isn't it Roxy?" said Mei

"Amen! Excuse me but I need to get to the bathroom." Roxanne said

* * *

As Roxanne left the bathroom she was grabbed by a person, waiting for her in the shadows...

* * *

What happens next?? Please R&R  
Luv GFSista xXx


	6. The Kiss and The Capture

Fate, Friendship and Flux

Enjoy this one!!

* * *

Chapter 6

(Normal POV)

The mysterious person got Roxanne into a head lock and dragged her to her own spare room. Roxanne struggled to get out of this person's grip. _"Whoever this person is, they are strong!" _thought Roxanne.

"Let me go you stupid idiot!" shouted Roxanne. A horrible thought came to Roxanne _"Oh God! What if it's the Superior come to take me back?!"_. She stamped on the person's foot, kicked them in the chest and held them up against the wall.

"Oww!"

"Alright start talking dickhead!" snarled Roxanne

"I didn't mean to scare you! Let me go you're bruising me!" the mysterious person said whilst trying to find the light switch. The lights switched on to reveal Sinedd with his back up against the wall.

"Oh it's you. What kind of person are you? Do you get some thrill from scaring the crap out of people!?"

"I...I... you..." _"Snap out of it Sinedd dammit! Think of a comeback!" _he thought "You're one to talk! I mean where did you learn to kick like that? Not alot of girls know how to do that." he said staring into Roxanne eyes

Roxanne returned his look with a glare and Sinedd looked offended. _"Dam, she looks so good with that mean look" _thought Sinedd. Roxanne tried to make it look as if she hated the boy but deep down she saw something there _"He's really handsome and tall."_

"What did you want to talk to me about anyway?" asked Roxanne

"Oh, I just wanted to know if Rocket is your brother." said Sinedd

"Yeah he is. What's it to you?"

"I'm just asking. That and the fact that you look hot on the field." he smiled

Roxanne was speechless at his last comment and a slow blush creeped up on her cheeks _"Oh dear, I've never had this problem with a boy before!" _"Um, well... I.."

"Aren't you going to pay me a compliment."

Roxanne's stomach was twisting and turning. She'd never had this feeling before. Sinedd was feeling the same thing as well.

"I.. I have to get back to my team. Excuse me." Roxanne was about to walk out the door when Sinedd wrapped his arms round her waist and pulled her closer to him. She turned to face and found herself staring into violet eyes. Sinedd bent his face down and pressed his lips against Roxanne's. Roxanne was surprised at his sudden action but she returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Soon Sinedd broke away, feeling the warmth of Roxanne's embrace. He whispered in her ear

"I'll see you around Roxanne."

With that he walked out leaving Roxanne standing there with a smile on her lips and a blush on her cheeks.

"Roxy?" said a deep voice from behind her

"Woah! Rocky don't scare me like that!" she smiled

Rocket stared at her before speaking "Be careful of Sinedd. He's nothing but trouble. I don't want him any where near you. He'll use you, hurt you and I don't want to see you like that. Okay?"

Roxanne was amazed at her brother's reaction but she said "I'm fine, I can take care of myself."

Rocket, still not satistifed, gave a nod before both of them walked out.

* * *

The Next Day...

"You okay Roxy?" asked Tia

"Huh? Yeah sweetie I'm fine." said Roxanne absently, still thinking of the kiss last night.

All the Snow Kids were sitting in the common room waiting for Aarch's annoucement

"All right Kids listen up! Due to some problems with the League the new season won't start until next week."

The announcement was met with some moans of disappointment especially from Rocket.

"So today you can have the day off but be back by 7 o'clock. You are dismissed."

"Wow a whole day off! What can we do?" said D'Jok whilst walking out of the common room

"Tia, Roxanne and Kara, you're coming with me! We are all going shopping and I don't care what you buy!" yelled Mei grabbing the opportunity to get some new clothes

"Um, I have plans. I'm going to repair some of the gym equipment with Thran." said Kara smiling at Thran

"Okay girl, I'm up for it! You Tia?" said Roxanne

Tia looked at Rocket and said "Erm.."

"Go! Have a great time, I'll see you when you get back." smiled Rocket

"Yes! Let's go ladies!" shouted Mei happily

* * *

(Roxanne POV)

2 hours later and being dragged into every single shop by Mei, we were loaded with bags full of new clothes and accessories.

"What a session! Can we get to a cafe?" I asked

"Sure there's one over there." said Mei

We sat at table sipping hot chocolate and swopping stories and gossip. Just as we were beginning to leave I saw Sinedd with a couple of his teamates and I wondered whether he would come over to me and say hi or something. On the contrary he came up to us and said

"God here's the fragile, the fake and the clone." Sinedd smirked

"Oh God here's the goth and the emo gang." Mei replied

I would have usually said something but I was wondering why Sinedd was being insulting to us, to me.

"So you may have won yesterday but I had a little victory as well."

Tia glared at him and said "What do you mean little victory?"

"I kissed the clone yesterday, just to get back at your team."

"What?" I whispered, suddenly feeling like an idiot "You kissed me just to get back at the Snow Kids?"

"You're really thick aren't you? Yes you heard right."

I closed herself of the word fight between Tia, Mei and Sinedd and felt my insides in turmoil. _"Rocket was right. He's just a jerk. I shouldn't have felt anything." _I thought, but I couldn't help a few hot salty tears roll down my cheeks.

"You jerk!" I tried to yell before walking away. I could feel Tia's arm wrap around me and could Mei telling me that he's worth nothing but I can't help but feel some bit of me hurt so much. I turned around wondering what his expression was. For one moment his face looked as if he regretted his actions but when he saw me he raised his eyebrow and smirked at me. I had to turn away before I cried more or before I was going to knock his lights out.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Kara ran her fingers through Thran's soft blue hair whilst giving him a kiss. Thran felt happy at last, now that he had touched first base with her.

"How touching." said a sinister voice

Both of them whipped around to find the Superior standing there with a gun and two robots.

"Who are you?" asked Thran standing in front of Kara while the Superior walked up to the both of them

"None of your business." said the man. Quickly he took Thran in crushing head lock. He yelped in pain and Kara shrieked

"Oh God, don't hurt him please!"

"Okay I won't hurt him." said the Superior. He took his gun and whacked it across Thran's head, knocking him out.

"No! Thran!" wailed Kara. The Superior grabbed Kara's neck and started to squeeze it hard, whilst pushing her against the wall

"You stupid child. Did you actually think you could escape from me, from the Academy!? Now if you and your little friend want to live you'll do as I say."

"Never! I'll never go back!" screeched Kara

"Well. I'll just shoot your boyfriend then. I'm sure getting paralysed will be great for his game. And all of your little teamates." said the Superior in a sinister tone pointing the gun at Thran

"No! I'll do what you want!" said Kara

The middle aged man smiled and whispered some instructions to Kara.

...

"You were right Rocket." sobbed Roxanne, sitting on Rocket's bed "He's just an asshole!"

"Hey don't waste no time on him." soothed Rocket

"That's the point! I'm wasting time right now. But I can't help it." she sniffed

Rocket patted her on shoulder and vowed to punch Sinedd for what he did to his little sister.

"Roxy?" said Kara appearing in the doorway "Can you help me with a little something in the gym please?"

"Hiya Kara. Yeah, I'm coming." said Roxanne in a dull tone

"I'll come as well. I'm okay with machines." said Rocket standing up

_"Dammit! I can't let him get hurt. Wait a minute! He can help!" _thought Kara

...

The first thing the three people saw was Thran unconscious on the floor.

"Thran." murmured Rocket as he walked up to him and checked his pulse "He's still breathing, let's get him to..."

"Fine work Number 24." Rocket was cut off from a deep voice from the shadows. The Superior stepped out and his robots came out of nowhere and grabbed Roxanne and Kara.

"Did you know he was here Kara?" asked a pissed Roxanne

"He would kill Thran and all the Snow Kids if I didn't agree!" yelled Kara

Rocket didn't like this man and suddenly he ran up and did a flying kick aimed at the Superior, knocking him to the floor.

"Wow! Rocky were did that come from!" yelled Roxanne

"Green belt!" replied Rocket

"You little brat!" said Superior getting to his feet and motioning for Rocket to fight.

Rocket ran up to him and aimed punches to his torso. The Superior took a couple of punches but then started to block Rocket arms. The highly trained man aimed a quick procession of punches at Rocket's torso and left the midfielder feeling sick. He them aimed a sharp side kick at Rocket's side, leaving the captain winded and on the floor.

"Thanks for the little exercise. Now I'll be leaving."

With that the robots ran out the room along with the Superior. Rocket, trying to get to his feet, felt helpless as he saw his sister get dragged out the room.

"Rocket!! Rocket!!" Roxanne's voice rang to him loud and clear

"Roxanne!! Roxanne!! I'll find you! I'll bring you back, I promise!!" he vowed

* * *

Roxanne and Kara are in love! Roxanne and Kara have been captured! What happens next?? Please R&R  
Luv GFSista xXx


	7. The Rescue

Fate, Friendship and Flux

Mitsuko Soma you were right!

* * *

Chapter 7

(Normal POV)

"Bastard, bastard, bastard!" swore Rocket, pacing up and down the room. All the Snow Kids, techincal staff, Pirates, Rocket's parents and Micro-Ice's mum were sitting in the common room, anxious as what to do next.

"Rocket calm down." said Norata calmly

"Calm down? Some idiot has just kidnapped my sister and Micro-Ice's sister and you expect me to stay calm?!"

"Don't worry we'll find them, Sonny is doing the research right now!" soothed Micro-Ice patting Rocket on his shoulder

"Okay." said Rocket, sitting in a chair "Any luck Thran?"

Thran was hacking madly at a computer, trying to get into the mainframe of the Military Academy.

"I'm trying... almost there... got it!" Thran yelled cheerfully

"Excellent work. Now I need you to print out the blueprints of the building, the security plans and find out who the Superior is." Sonny instructed Thran

"Okay Sonny." Thran worked like a madman, cracking codes and getting the information required

"So how are we going to do this?" Rocket asked Sonny

"Well, once we have the blueprints, we'll figure out the best way to get in, get Roxanne and Kara out and then we'll try to get all the other kids out."

"That sounds great, Roxanne said she had a plan." said Tia

"Good, I'm coming with you." said Rocket

"Rocket don't be silly." said the captain's father "Leave this to Sonny..."

"She's my sister. I'm not leaving her. I made a promise to find her and I'm going to help." replied Rocket

"Don't try to convice him Norata, he is as stubborn as you are." smiled Kira

"Guys we've got something on camera here." yelled Thran suddenly "Come here now!"

Everybody gathered round to see Roxanne and Kara trapped in a cell.

* * *

"Let us out! Let us out! Just wait till I get out of here, I'm going to kick your ass!!" shouted Roxanne, thumping the cell again and again, getting bruises on her hands

Kara walked up to Roxanne and gently took her hands away from the door "Calm down Roxy."

"Calm down? We are back in this god forsaken place and you expect me to calm down?!" she snapped

"I'm sure Rocket and the gang will find us."

"Okay, girl." said Roxanne, sitting on a hard cold chair "God this place is dismal. And that camera is really starting to get on my nerves. I wish I had my essence. We could be out of here in seconds!"

"I bet they are watching us right now..."

* * *

"How dare they!" cursed Micro-Ice "I'm coming as well!"

"Have you gone crazy Micro-Ice?!" shrieked Micro-Ice's mum

"I'm coming, even if I have to sneak on the ship!"

"Found the location!" yelled Thran "The Military Academy is on South Island in Bethoa. It's a small island so the Academy is the only thing there. No wonder how no one knew it was there. I'm coming as well so I can look at the computers..."

"What's all the commotion here?" Thran was interupted by the infamous Shadow striker. As soon as Rocket saw him, he walked up to Sinedd and punched him in the face. Sinedd stumbled back and Rocket spat

"That's for manipulating my sister you pathetic scumbag!"

"I... I... didn't mean to hurt her. I want to apologize to her." said a surprised Sinedd

"Then why did you say those things?" snapped Rocket

"My teamates were around, you don't know what they can be like. Where is she? Look I'll just say sorry and get out."

Rocket saw that Sinedd looked sad so he sighed and said "She's been kidnapped."

"What!" said Sinedd, shocked "Can I help?"

"Dear God! Too much kids!" muttered Sonny "Corso, Artie, Benett fire up the engines and get the plans. Micro-Ice, Rocket come with me."

Just as Sonny began to walk out Kira took his arm and said

"Take care of my children."

He nodded and walked out of the door, with Micro-Ice and Rocket following after hugging their parents and saying bye. In his mind, Sinedd made a decision. He ran out of the door up to Rocket and whispered in his ear

"Im coming with you."

* * *

2 Hours Later...

"Good grief I didn't know a flight would take this long." sighed Micro-Ice

"Indeed." said Rocket and Thran simultaneously

Sinedd sat next to the window, thinking endlessly about what he did to Roxanne and the tears which rolled down her face when she called him a jerk. _"Is it possible to fall in love this quickly? God, I am a jerk."_.

"Okay, we are converting to stealth mode. Buckle up we're going in for a landing." shouted Corso to the three young people

...

"Here's the plan. Artie, Benett, Thran and Micro-Ice will infiltrate the mainframe computer, freeze the robots, send a message to all the other kids and hjack all the ships to send the children to their homes. Corso, Rocket, Sinedd and I will find Roxanne and Kara and try to figure out who the Superior is. Any questions?" said Sonny

The group nodded to show approval.

"Good. We will communicate using these headsets. You'll need these guns to disable any robots you come across. Good luck everyone." Sonny said, handing the gadgets to everyone

With that the two different teams dispersed. Sonny and his team went through a ventilation duct leading to a hallway.

"This is cool, it's like we're spies." said Sinedd

"Yeah, except the fact that we could be kidnapped and never see the light of day again." replied Rocket, crawling along the duct which was becoming smaller.

At last the team came to an opening only to reveal it being blocked by a metal frame with bars running through it. Through the bars they saw four robots guarding a large door.

"What now?" whispered Rocket

"I'll kick down the frame on three and then I'll shoot at the robots. Okay one... two... three!"

Sonny kicked down the frame and jumped down. The stunned robots didn't have time to calculate any defence because Sonny shoot at all of them, crumpling their mainframe.

"Oh that was so cool!" said Rocket as the rest of the team jumped from the duct.

Sonny smiled and pulled out a navigator.

"Roxanne and Kara are just down the hallway."

"Let's bust down the door then!" said Sinedd

"It open's with a robot's ID." said Corso dragging up a robot and pressing it's arm against a pad, next to the large door. The door swung open and the four men ran down the hallway.

"I hope Micro-Ice and Thran are okay." said Rocket

...

"Ha! You're no match for me tin can!" yelled Micro-Ice as he shot at two robots and managed to lock the door.

"Thanks for that Micro-Ice!" laughed Thran shakily

"Okay I'm into the system. First lets freeze those robots." said Artie

"I'm on it." said Thran whilst typing on the computer "Dam! It takes three minutes to start a widespread shutdown!"

"While that's happening let's send a message to the kids." said Benett

BANG!

"You're all under capture! Put your hands up, you cannot escape!" said one of the twenty robots

"Oh crap!" yelled Micro-Ice

...

"Where's Roxanne?" wondered Sinedd, running up and down the large hallway

"I don't know!" said a distressed Rocket "Roxanne! Roxanne!"

Sat down in the cell, cold and hungry, Roxanne heard the cry of her brother "Rocky! Rocky, I'm here!" she yelled

Hearing her voice and somehow knowing where she was, Rocket ran up to a door and hammered on it, yelling "Are you here?"

"Yes! I knew you'd find us." said Roxanne, on the verge of tears "Kara, wake up! He's found us!"

"Sonny! She's here!"

Sonny, Corso and Sinedd came bounding round the corner. Sonny used the robot's ID to open the door and out came Roxanne. She gave her brother a crippling hug and said

"Thank you, thank you so much."

"Don't thank me, thank Sonny. Um, could you let me go, you're squeezing me."

"Of course Rocket." Roxanne smiled.

While Kara thanked the Pirates, Roxanne walked up to Sinedd and smacked him across the face.

"Why are you here." she snapped

Rubbing his cheek Sinedd said "Okay, I probably deserved that. Geez, you hit like a boy."

"I slapped you this time, next time shall I make it a punch?" she said fiercely

"No! Look I... I..."

"I don't want to hear it because as far as I'm concerned you're a asshole!"

"Um... well... I. Okay, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

Roxanne rolled her eyes and said "Come on. Since you've saved us both, somebody will be raising the alarm. Let's get out of here..."

"Don't move! You're all under capture! Put your hands up!" The team turned around to find themselves surrounded by twenty robots.

"Oh shit." said Rocket and Roxanne simultaneously

* * *

The teams have been captured! Mwahahaha!  
Luv GFSista xXx


	8. The Rescue II

Fate, Friendship and Flux

What next??

* * *

Chapter 8

(Normal POV)

"Dammit. Let us go!" yelled Rocket, struggling to get out of the chair he was taped to. The whole rescue team was in the Superior's office, with several robots standing guard

"Oh no, I can't do that." smirked the Superior "You see if I let you go you'll tell everyone about this operation and can't I have that."

"Operation? What operation?" asked Thran

"Here's where I thought you brats were smart. I'll spell it out for you. I've been training these kids for years and they are all co-ordinated by robots. When the moment is right I will start a war against the Flux Society. Eventually when the Flux Society and the True Fluxes have been eliminated I'll will charge whole planets, systems in the galaxy for flux! I'll be the most powerful man in the galaxy!" laughed the Superior

"That plan sounds familiar." muttered Thran

"The Metaflux has been destroyed. I made sure of it." said Sonny

"Ah, that's where you're wrong." said the Superior as he walked over to a large cupboard. He typed in a code and the doors opened. Sonny stared at the object, feeling dread fill his mind.

"Oh no!" he yelled

"Oh yes." said the Superior, smiling in his triumph "When General Bleylock was creating the Metaflux, I stole a sample and modified it myself. I'm so much better than him, I created this myself! He got a couple of stupid scientists to do it for him!"

"Oh my. I know who you are! You're Bernard, Bleylock's brother!" shouted Sonny

The Superior snarled at Sonny and spat "How do you know my name?!"

"You came into the lab sometimes and me and my comrade couldn't help but overhear your arguments."

"Sibling rivalry. And you're meant to be a grown man." Kara tutted

"Stay out of this number 24! I'm not Bernard anymore!" fumed Bernard, furious that his name had been revealed.

"Let me guess the rest of this story. You set up this whole plan just to upstage your brother!" said Roxanne, starting to laugh "You're pathetic! You've wrecked the lives of 60 families just to get at your brother!"

Bernard walked over to Roxanne, punched her across the face and said "This time I will finish the job."

Sinedd looked at Roxanne, watching blood trickle down her face from a cut and said "You'll pay for that I promise you."

"What are you going to do little boy..."

The Superior was cut off from a loud clang as the robots, who were guarding the prisoners, fell to the floor.

"What!" he yelled furiously

"The shutdown worked." murmured Micro-Ice

Unknown to the rest of the team Artie, Benett and Corso were cutting through the rope which bound them to the chairs using lasers. When the Superior walked over to the robots, they were freed and Artie started to untie the rest of them. Corso and Benett walked up to Bernard and whacked him over his head, knocking him out.

"At last! Now we can free the others!" said Kara jumping out of the chair "Thran you're coming with me so we can prepare the ships." she said while grabbing Thran's hand and running out of the office

"Okay, she's got that sorted." said Roxanne smiling slightly "Us guys will round up all the kids. Come with me."

"Wait, what about him?" asked Sinedd pointing at the Superior

"He's down for the count. Let's move out!" yelled Roxanne

* * *

1 Hour Later...

"Okay's that the last batch to get the Metaflux removed." said Corso as 20 teenagers walked out of the machine "What now?"

"Got a message from Thran!" shouted Rocket "He says he's got all the ships sorted out and set them to the specific planets. Also Kara's got all the files in the ships!"

"Excellent, let's get to the ports!" said Roxanne

...

"Okay, I'm going to miss you too sweetie! Take care." said Kara as she waved goodbye to all of her friends.

"Wamba's to that ship! Bethoan's to the black ship next to me! Come on guys we need to get moving!" shouted Sinedd, watching ships take off.

Sonny walked in carrying a case and said "Here's his Metaflux. I'm going to make sure that this is destoryed for good."

Roxanne stood alone, waving the last ship off. She smiled to herself, feeling happy that she had freed all those teenagers, all with a little help from her newfound friends.

"Roxy?" said the voice of her brother "You okay?"

"Happy? I'm estatic! Thank you!" she said while hugging her brother

"Okay, I get it. Sis, quit it, you're choking me!" said a smothered Rocket

"Sorry, I forget my own strength." she said while releasing Rocket

"Guys, we have to get going now." called Sonny "Your parents must be worried about you."

"Right Sonny!" replied Rocket "Let's go home sis."

* * *

The Superior bolted down the stairs. Seeing all those ships take off from his office window awakened his worst fear. All the robots were down and he thought to himself _"If it's the last thing I do, I'm going to kill that girl!". _

Meanwhile everyone was walking outside, down to the Pirate ship, ready to go back to Akillian. Rocket and Roxanne came out last and they didn't notice the Superior running up to them. With one swift motion, Bernard knocked out Rocket and grabbed Roxanne roughly from behind, pointed a gun to her head and yelled

"Leave and she dies!" while walking to the cliff's edge.

Sinedd turned round to find Rocket on the floor and Roxanne in the arms of a maniac. Without thinking straight he ran up to them and yelled

"Leave her alone!"

With a evil grin, he pointed the gun at Sinedd and pulled the trigger. The bullet caught Sinedd's right arm and he fell to the ground, his elbow covered in blood and he groaned in agony. The Pirates looked out of the ship's window and saw the scene before them. Rocket was slowly coming round but not fast enough. Sinedd got to his feet clutching his bad arm and saw the fear in Roxanne's face.

"Go! I don't matter! Save yourselves!" shouted Roxanne desperately

The Superior walked so close to the edge, he felt the ground crack underneath him. He grinned and whispered in Roxanne's ear

"Even though my plan hasn't succeeded I'll make dam sure your family suffer!"

With that he jumped over the edge and everybody heard Roxanne's scream

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!"

"Roxanne!" Sinedd shouted.

Without a moment's thought he teleported using the Smog. He reappeared and he saw Roxanne falling and screaming. He called on his powerful flux and willed him to fall faster. Indeed he did fall faster and caught Roxanne's body in his arms. He felt shooting pain rocket up his right arm but he put the pain to one side as he focused on teleporting back up to the surface. Soon he felt himself fall on hard ground. Roxanne looked at him in admiration as she realised he used his flux to save her.

"You saved me." she whispered

"Yeah I guess so." he said quietly

Sonny and Corso ran over to the edge of the cliff to see if Bernard was leaning on a ledge.

"He's dead. There's no way someone could survive that drop." Sinedd called to them

Corso saw Sinedd's arm drenched in blood so he helped him up and walked up to the ship. Rocket got up, holding his head and walked up to his sister.

"You okay?" he asked her gently

"He used his flux to save me." she whispered "He could get in so much trouble."

Rocket put his arm round her and they walked into the ship.

* * *

"How you doing?" Rocket asked Sinedd, who was sitting up in a bed

Sinedd lifted his right arm and said "Apart from getting shot I'm fine."

Rocket sat down next to him, put a hand on his shoulder and said "You saved my sister. Thank you. You're in my good books now" he smiled

"Yeah like I wanted to be in your good books." Sinedd rolled his eyes

Rocket still smiled at him and said "Oh, but I know who's good books you want to get into and she's standing behind me."

With that Rocket walked out of the room while Roxanne sat next to him. Sinedd was about to say something but Roxanne put a finger to his lips and kissed him, running her fingers through his raven black hair. Sinedd was surprised but he kissed her, putting his good arm round her waist. She broke away and said gently

"I forgive you. Just don't do anything like that again or I'll set my brother on you."

"Please don't, he already punched me this morning." groaned Sinedd

Roxanne laughed at him and ruffled his hair. Sinedd smiled back at her feeling a warmth spread throughout him. He was in love. He didn't know how it would work out but he had to try. He wasn't going to give her up so easily.

* * *

Aww, it's coming together! Thanks for all your reviews!  
Luv GFSista xXx


	9. The End

Fate, Friendship and Flux

Oh dear. One thing all writers fear. Writer's block. And I've got it! This is the final chapter but I don't know how to write it, so I apologize if this chapter isn't really good.

* * *

Chapter 9

(Normal POV)

"Sinedd. Do you realise what action you commited yesterday?" asked Brim Simbra, leader of the Flux Society. Sinedd (with his right arm in a sling), Roxanne, Kara, Rocket, Sonny Blackbones, Dame Simbai, Artegor and Adium were gathered in a hall to discuss the event's of yesterday and Sinedd's use of the Smog.

"Yes, I used the Smog to save Roxanne." said Sinedd, gesturing to his new found love. Roxanne smiled at him whereas Artegor scowled at him

"So, there is... I mean there was a Military Academy and someone was kidnapping and training kids for a Flux War?"

"That's right Great Master." said Dame Simbai

"After Roxanne and Kara escaped they came to Akillian and told you about the whole operation." he said gesturing at Rocket

"Yes sir." said Rocket

"Then, when they were kidnapped an assortment of Snow Kids, Pirates and a Shadow came to the rescue and set all the children free and had the Metaflux removed from them. Is that correct?"

"Yeah!" said Kara

"Okay, I'm sending a investigation team to dig deeper into this and..."

"What!" yelled Roxanne, abruptly cutting off the Flux Society leader "We've told you everything we know! We are telling the truth you know! I wouldn't shoot my boyfriend's elbow just to cover up some lies." she said whilst pointing to Sinedd's arm. Sinedd heard her call him her boyfriend and the thought of that made him blush slightly.

"I know that but it's rules. Sonny, what have you done with the Metaflux?" Brim Simbra asked

"As we speak the Metaflux is undergoing a process which will completely destory it."

"Good." he said before continuing "As for you Sinedd, Adium will decide about your football suspension."

"Suspension! He saved my life! Should he be punished for that?!" yelled Roxanne. Just as he finished her sentence, she felt Sinedd's good arm rest on her shoulder.

"Despite the circumstances you have to be suspended for three weeks, Sinedd." said Adium

Sinedd's jaw dropped while Artegor screeched "What! He's my top striker! The new season starts in a few days, what am I going to do?"

"Sorry Artegor, that's the rules. Perhaps you should do some try-outs in the meantime." replied Adium in a calm tone

"If that's all, then this meeting is closed." said Brim Simbra, floating out of the room in his sphere, leaving Artegor cursing under his breath and Sinedd slightly shocked by Adium's decision. As everyone walked out of the room Roxanne whispered in Sinedd's ear

"Well, look on the bright side. No training for three weeks, that's plently of free time."

"I suppose so." he replied

"Three weeks! What in shit's name am I going to do now!" cursed Artegor. He turned to Sinedd and spat "This is all your fault! If you hadn't gone after with your girlfriend, we wouldn't be in this situation! You wouldn't have got shot!"

Rocket expected Sinedd to leave Roxanne and beg for Artegor's forgiveness but he just merely looked at his coach and muttered "It would have been much worse if I didn't go. She would be dead right now." With that he walked out with Roxanne.

"Now that's love man! Bye Artegor!" said Kara giving Artegor a slightly cocky wave

Rocket grinned at the scene before walking back to Aarch Academy with the others.

* * *

"Well? What did they say?" asked Aarch as the group walked in

"Well, there's going to be an investigation and Adium has suspended me for three weeks but hey at least we're all alive." said Sinedd in a monotone

"That's too bad." muttered Micro-Ice

"Who asked you for your opinion midget?!" spat Sinedd, clenching his fists "Ow!!"

"Didn't the doctor tell you not to tense your arms!? Calm down." soothed Roxanne, stroking his bandaged arm.

"Wait a minute. Are you two together?!" asked Ahito

"Geez, you're late aren't you little brother?!" said Thran

"Yeah." said Roxanne, looking a little anxious, hanging onto Sinedd's good arm "You guys might not like him but I do. Don't do anything stupid please!"

Rocket smiled and said "It's alright guys. Besides I've promised to knock his lights out if he hurts her."

Sinedd whipped round and said "Huh? I thought you were done with the beatings!"

Rocket and all the Snow Kids laughed while Rocket managed to stutter out "Re...relax man!"

"Yeah, we'll just keep you in line when you come back." laughed Tia

"Come back?" asked a confused Sinedd

"Yes, we've been debating for some time about it so if you want to take the offer, we'll let you play with the Snow Kids so you can stay with Roxanne. Also Roxanne we'd like to invite you to be a substitute player." said Aarch

"Me? A Snow Kid? Of course I accept! What about you Smog Boy?" she said, nugding Sinedd's arm

Sinedd debated within his mind, on one side; _"Back to the Snow Kids? Artegor will kill me!"_ and on the other side _"Well, I'll be with Roxanne". _Roxanne looked at Sinedd as he'd been silent for several minutes. After a minute Sinedd snapped himself out of his reverie and said

"I'll come back. Only for Roxanne."

Roxanne blushed, realising that he was giving up the Smog, his team for her. Nobody had done something like that for her. The rest of the Snow Kids were surprised at his desicion but they accepted it.

"Welcome back to the team Sinedd." Rocket said, giving him a friendly thump on his arm

"AAAAHHHH! You broke my arm!" he groaned

"Sorry!" said Rocket, shocked "Oh God, I didn't mean to..."

Rocket was cut off from Sinedd's laughter "Hahaha! You fell for it!"

The rest of the Snow Kids started to laugh, surprised because they had never heard Sinedd laugh before and were wondering how this arrangement would work out.

* * *

"Are you sure about this? I mean I know you don't like the Snow Kids and..."

"I've made my decision. And I'm sticking to it."

It was evening and the newly recruited Snow Kids were sitting outside, feeling the cold, crisp air against their faces

"What about Artegor?"

"To hell with Artegor! I'll sort him out."

"Wow." said Roxanne quietly "You'd give up your team, your flux just for me? I mean you could still play with the Shadows and I could visit you?"

Sinedd turned to her, smiled and said "Do you want me in the Snow Kids or not?"

"Huh? Of course I do, I mean that..."

"Hush." said Sinedd, putting a finger on Roxanne's lips "Save the talking for later."

As Roxanne blushed, Sinedd leaned in closer and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips, feeling a emotion he hadn't felt since he was child: love. As he broke away he saw love in her eyes and felt the gaping hole in his soul begin to close. Of course Roxanne couldn't bring his parents back, of course the hole couldn't be closed completely but she was the next best thing. And he wanted to hold on to her for dear life.

Meanwhile up in Aarch Academy...

"Rocket! What are you doing!" Tia hissed

Rocket jumped from the window, not noticing Tia's presence and said

"Woah! Tia don't scare me like that."

"It's a good thing I did. Are you spying on your sister?"

"No, of course not..." Rocket's voice wavered off as Tia looked at him intently "Okay so I was. Hey, I need to keep an eye on her, I don't fully trust Sinedd."

"You don't need to, only Roxanne does." Tia came over to window, smiled at the view and said "Don't they look sweet together?"

"Oi! And you were on at me!" said Rocket

Tia beamed at him and said "I'm one of her best friends. I'm allowed to."

"Girls. I'll never understand."

Tia laughed at him and said "You boys!"

Leaning next to the window Rocket said "It's weird what's happened these past few days, like fate."

"Where did that come from?" Tia asked

"Well think about it. Two random girls come out of the sky and one of them ends up being my long lost twin sister and Micro-Ice has a sister as well! Also it's really great that we've created some bonds of friendship with each other."

"Agreed! Also there's been alot of flux invovled!" she chuckled

"So it's fate, friendship..."

"and flux!" Tia finished

Rocket gave Tia a kiss on the cheek and stared out of the window to the love-stoned couple below...

"Um, Roxanne."

"Yes Sinedd?"

"You do realise that Rocket and Tia are staring at us."

"Yes I know. And I'm going to kick Rocket when I get in, don't worry."

* * *

That's it! Second story is over! I hope you guys like this chapter, I think it's not my best. Well I have an idea for a one-shot so that should be out soon. I want to dedicate this story to Mitsuko Soma and sgt.pickles cause they are such great writers and friends! Nuff love to my reviewers and friends, me loves you all!

Luv GFSista xXx


End file.
